Although the present invention can be applicable and useful in the case of illuminating devices and illuminating assemblies of a wide variety of types, the problem addressed by the invention will be described in greater detail below using the example of a light fitting for assembly in the ceiling region.
In particular in the case of new buildings, for example as a result of settling processes of the structure, a solid raw ceiling may move slightly, and/or an intermediate ceiling attached thereto, which is formed for example by plasterboard panels, may “move up” slightly after the completion of the ceiling. The geometries of the raw ceiling, the intermediate ceiling and the support structure thereof in this case undergo change over a relatively prolonged period of time, but said change is relatively small by comparison with the overall dimensions of the structure. Thus for example in new buildings, a lowering of up to 8 mm over a distance of 3 m can still be considered acceptable. If, after the conclusion of the building work, changes in geometry of this type occur to an acceptable extent, elements which are rigidly fastened in or to the intermediate ceiling, the support structure thereof and/or to the raw ceiling can also undergo a deformation.
DE 10 2014 204 544 A1 describes a planar profile light fitting for installation in a plasterboard construction. Said planar profile light fitting comprises an optical unit which is interchangeably fixed in a carrier profile. The profile light fitting described in DE 10 2014 204 544 A1 in this case has a reduced installation depth, by means of which an aesthetically pleasing shape of the installed profile light fitting is achieved.
Light fittings for example in the ceiling region can often have relatively large dimensions. It would therefore be desirable, for example also in the case of observable settling processes and especially in the case of light fittings having relatively large dimensions, in particular having a relatively great length, to be able to achieve as aesthetically pleasing an appearance as possible in an improved and simpler manner when changes occur in the structure as a result of settling or “moving up”. In addition, it would be desirable, also in the case of changes in geometry resulting from other causes, to be able to achieve an aesthetic appearance of this type in a simpler and better manner.